gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost MC
The Lost Motorcycle Club |image = The_Lost_Insignia.png |game = IV |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |game4 = CW |game5 = V |game6 = O |locations = Alderney State: Acter Normandy Tudor Berchem Liberty City: Unknown neighborhood(s) in Broker Los Santos: East Vinewood Blaine County: Stab City Grand Senora Desert Hookies North Chumash Grapeseed |leaders = Alderney chapter: Billy Grey (formerly) Johnny Klebitz (formerly) Blaine County chapter: Johnny Klebitz (formerly) |type = Outlaw Motorcycle Club |enemies = Angels of Death MC Pegorino Family Triads The Commission Hillside Posse Russian Mafia Albanians Trevor Philips Trevor Philips Enterprises Jeremy Biker Gang Aztecas The Families (GTA Online) Madrazo Cartel Los Santos Vagos Organizations (GTA Online) Motorcycle Clubs (GTA Online) |affiliations = Uptown Riders Elizabeta Torres Niko Bellic Petrovic Bratva Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Marabunta Grande Los Santos Vagos (formerly) Trevor Philips Enterprises (formerly) The Professionals Ballas Hippies |colors = Black |colours = Black |cars = Hexer Lycan Revenant Diabolus Innovation (TLAD) Daemon Hellfury Zombie Bagger (only in The Underbelly Of Paradise) Slamvan (TLAD & GTAO) Duneloader Gang Burrito Maverick Frogger (GTA Online) Lectro Sovereign Benson (GTA online) Dinghy (GTA online) |weapons = Bat Pool Cue Knife Pistol Combat Pistol Automatic 9mm Pump-Action Shotgun Sawn-off Shotgun Combat Shotgun Assault Shotgun Micro SMG SMG Assault Rifle Carbine Rifle MG Grenade Launcher Minigun Pipe Bomb Grenade Molotov |businesses = Drug trafficking Hijacking Illegal racing Armed robbery Arms trafficking Prostitution Methamphetamine production Contract Killing Underground Cage Fighting Heists |fronts = The Lost MC Clubhouse (Acter) Globe Oil Underground Gun Shops Pretty Boy Chop Shop Honkers The Range, Stab City The Lost MC Clubhouse (East Vinewood) Hookies Grapeseed ranch The Motor Motel Dream View Motel |members = Billy Grey (Formerly) Johnny Klebitz Jim Fitzgerald Brian Jeremy (Formerly) Terry Thorpe Clay Simons Angus Martin Jason Michaels Lil' Joe Lost MC Lady Earl [[Horse]] Dave Grossman Ashley Butler Leila Sharpe [[Murphey]] [[Henry]] Jose [[Moose]] [[Wyatt]] Dirty Sue Al Carter Charlie Frank (GTA V) }} The Lost Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club operating primarily out of Acter, state of Alderney in 2008, but nationally (including Los Santos and Blaine County, San Andreas) in 2013. By 2013, they are active on both the east and west coasts, as well as the Midwest. The vice-president (later president) of the Alderney chapter, Johnny Klebitz, is the protagonist in The Lost and Damned. History According to The Lost website, The Lost began in 1964 with eight U.S. Marines who met in Hanoi, North Vietnam. After the war ended, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they started the club and named it 'The Lost' in honour of all their friends who had been killed in the war. Liberty City chapter Acter - Alderney ' At the beginning of ''The Lost and Damned, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting president in the absence of Billy Grey, who had been incarcerated for drug charges. The clubhouse is located in Acter, but neighbouring Berchem is also considered Lost MC turf. Prominent members of the Liberty chapter included the chapter's president Billy Grey, vice president Johnny Klebitz, treasurer Jim Fitzgerald, secretary Brian Jeremy, road captain Clay Simons, and sergeant-at-arms Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. Even though he is a member of The Lost MC, after some of Brian's faction was killed in End of Chapter, Johnny refers to the chapter as "a group of Alderney pisslickers". The Lost MC also has a presence in Broker, Liberty City, although they are apparently subordinate to the Liberty chapter leadership in Acter. In 2008, Johnny met up with six bikers from The Lost's Broker detachment on the Broker Bridge. Jason also called for help to the Broker chapter when hired gun Niko Bellic attacked him. The Liberty chapter also appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, with members appearing as enemies in several missions. Los Santos/Blaine County chapter Sometime after the events of The Lost and Damned, some members of the Liberty chapter moved west towards the rural lands of Blaine County; these members included Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons, and Terry Thorpe. They managed to establish a club hideout in Stab City, known as The Range. The Lost also own a safehouse/front in Grapeseed along with an airstrip. The Lost's presence grew throughout the county; however, drug use became an issue within the club. Johnny Klebitz, the current President, became addicted to methamphetamine. Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley, also continued her addiction, supplementing payments with sex, much to Johnny's grievance. The Lost's primary businesses in Blaine County became the illegal distribution of firearms and drugs. This caused tension between them and Trevor Philips Enterprises. The Lost were in control of the Sandy Shores Airfield, where they used planes to deliver and smuggle precious supplies and weapons all throughout the state. The war with Trevor Philips caused The Lost to lose a lot of territory in Blaine County. Although The Lost maintain a strong presence in Blaine County, they also happen to be active in the city of Los Santos as well. There aren't as many club members in LS as Blaine County, but they still pose a threat to locals. The Lost are mostly seen around the East Vinewood area, where they patrol in their Gang Burritos and operate a clubhouse. However, some members can be seen further south in the city, all the way down to East Los Santos, as indicated by a random event when switching to Trevor. Some Gang Attacks also show that The Lost are in other parts of the city. It is possible that the Los Santos chapter may have been formed in 2004 when Johnny and several key members visited the city. This is supported by the kidnapped girl in the random event '''Snatched who states that she has been with the chapter for nearly ten years. After completion of the main storyline, The Lost MC LS chapter can still be encountered throughout southern San Andreas: *East Vinewood clubhouse *Hookies in North Chumash *R L Hunter & Sons in Grapeseed *Bikes will usually spawn at Stab City but gang members are very rare at this location. *Several locations will see groups of 2 to 3 riders on the road on Hexer, Daemon and Sovereign bikes. **Intersection of Joshua Road and Calafia Road on the bridge over the Zancudo River **Route 1 heading north in Paleto Bay **Route 1 heading north through Braddock Pass **Riding north on Senora Way outside Palmer-Taylor Power Station Other chapters According to The Underbelly Of Paradise, the Federal Investigation Bureau has been tracking The Lost for years, jumping from coast to coast, probably referencing to Alderney's chapter moving to Los Santos by 2013. Before that, the Liberty chapter (incorporating Acter in Alderney and Broker in Liberty City) was the entirety of The Lost. Members and Associates Members * Billy Grey - President of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Arrested, released, betrayed, re-arrested and killed by Johnny Klebitz in 2008. * Johnny Klebitz - Vice President of the Liberty chapter until 2008. President of the Liberty chapter in 2008. President of Los Santos chapter from after 2008 until 2013. Killed by Trevor Philips in 2013. * Jim Fitzgerald - Treasurer of the Liberty Chapter until 2008. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Ray Boccino and Phil Bell. * Terry Thorpe - Sergeant at Arms of the Liberty chapter in 2008. Sergeant at Arms of the Los Santos chapter in 2013. Optionally killed in 2013 by Trevor Philips. * Clay Simons - Road Captain of the Liberty chapter in 2008. Road Captain of the Los Santos chapter in 2013. Optionally killed in 2013 by Trevor Philips. * Brian Jeremy - Secretary of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Betrayed the Lost and was killed in 2008. * Jason Michaels - Enforcer/Patched member of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Mikhail Faustin. * Angus Martin - Patched member of the Liberty chapter in 2008. * Random Biker - Prospect of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Betrayed The Lost along with Brian Jeremy and was killed in 2008. * Dave Grossman - Prospect of the Liberty chapter in 2008. * Ashley Butler - Old lady of Johnny Klebitz until his death and former old lady of Billy Grey. Killed by Trevor Philips or overdosed on crack and died shortly after Johnny's death in 2013. * Crack Ho - Former old lady of Johnny Klebitz. * Lost MC Lady - Old lady of the Liberty City chapter. * Willy - Member of the Liberty City chapter. * Al Carter - An authority figure of the Lost in 2013. If the player defeats The Lost in five Gang Attacks, he will message the player that they will put them down. * The Lost Girl - Former old lady of the Los Santos Chapter. * The Lost Fugitive - Member of the Los Santos Chapter. Gang Warfare Members These are all members of The Lost that will help Johnny in Gang Wars. They are all part of The Lost MC in 2008 and can be killed in the same year. * Buck * Dick * Frank * Glenn * Monty * Horse * Earl * Leon * Wayne * Brett * Chuck * Petey * Pat * Tug * Hank * Conan * Spike * Dogg * Bruce * Hal * Hamm * Nick * Shawn Associates * Thomas Stubbs - Congressman and business associate. * Elizabeta Torres and Andreas - Business associates. * Malc - Member of the Uptown Riders and former associate of The Lost. * DeSean - Member of the Uptown Riders. * Ray Boccino - Initially an associate, but became an enemy. Killed by Niko Bellic on the orders of Jimmy Pegorino. * Niko Bellic - Worked twice with Johnny Klebitz, secretly killed Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald. * Trevor Philips - Drug manufacturer who hired the Blaine County chapter as distributors between 2010-2013. Eventually had a falling out with the club and killed Johnny Klebitz and many other members. * Anna - Prostitute formerly used by The Lost to conduct a brothel at the Derelict Motel in Sandy Shores. Notable tragedies ;Before The Lost and Damned * Night Hog died in 1982, as the first casualty of The Lost in their feud with the Angels of Death. Even after taking two shotgun shells to the face, he was standing up and firing his SMG before he died. * Mitch died in 1985 when he was having sex on a moving bike, and was hit by a freight train. * Bozo died in 1999 when he was shot directly in the head in a shootout with three police officers. * Dirty Sue died in 2001 when he was drunk while driving his motorcycle, veered into oncoming traffic and was hit by a truck. * Harper died in 2006 in a meth lab explosion. He had previously lost one of his ears in 2003 to a similar explosion. * Lil' Joe was killed at some point prior to the events of the game. * Horse was killed by The Lost after turning state's evidence. * Angus Martin is permanently crippled by an accident caused by Billy Grey. * Wyatt is a prospect who was caught with several kilos of heroin and quickly arrested. * Moose shot an undercover cop who infiltrated the Lost and was subsequently arrested. * Jose was caught with meth that "wasn't his" and was later arrested. * Henry was arrested and sentenced to three years imprisonment for assault. ;During The Lost and Damned * The truce between The Lost and the Angels of Death is demolished when Billy Grey kills a lieutenant of the Angels of Death. * Jason Michaels and several Broker-based bikers from The Lost are killed by hired gunman Niko Bellic on orders from Mikhail Faustin. * Brian Jeremy defects to start his own chapter, feuding with former Lost brother Johnny Klebitz and his faction. Johnny murders most of Brian's trustees, then kills Brian himself. * Many Broker-based members are killed by Luis Fernando Lopez after an attempt to kill him and Anthony Prince. * Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic after an extended motorcycle chase. Johnny describes him as "the man we all wanted to be". * Billy Grey is arrested during a botched heroin deal, and was about to turn state's evidence on Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin when Johnny and other Lost members broke into the prison and executed Billy. * The Lost's Acter clubhouse is heavily damaged by Ray Boccino, and then burned down by the remaining members of the Liberty chapter to "put it out of its misery." ;During Grand Theft Auto Online * A drug deal between The Lost and the Vagos in the Los Santos Canal is interrupted by the Online Player. The player manages to kill several club members before stealing the drugs to take back to Gerald. * Another drug deal with the Vagos, this time under the Del Perro Pier, is again attacked by the Online Player. The player kills many members of The Lost in a violent shootout and steals the drugs. * The Range is attacked by the Online Player and has several of its Daemon motorcycles stolen. * The Online Player kills many members of The Lost in an effort to steal one of their vans on orders from Trevor Philips. * The Online Player infiltrates the East Vinewood chapter clubhouse in an effort to steal 4 Lectro bikes. Several members are killed. ;During Grand Theft Auto V * The Lost enters a violent war with Trevor Philips Enterprises run by a resident by the name of Trevor Philips. The war began over the right to sell weapons and drugs in the area which Trevor claims control over but The Lost MC disputes. * Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and many other members of The Lost MC are killed by Trevor Phillips (the deaths of Clay and Terry is optional). * The Range is infiltrated by Trevor Philips and Wade Hebert, and they plant explosives on the trailers, thus destroying the club's main headquarters (East Vinewood Clubhouse remains operative). Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * No Love Lost * Blow Your Cover * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway ;TLAD * Clean and Serene * Angels in America * It's War * Action/Reaction * Buyer's Market * Liberty City Choppers (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) * Heavy Toll (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) * Marta Full of Grace (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) * Shifting Weight (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) * End of Chapter * Bad Standing * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item * Was It Worth It? * Get Lost ;TBoGT * I luv LC * Frosting on the Cake * Not So Fast ;GTA: Chinatown Wars * Double Trouble * Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! * Convoy Conflict ;GTA Online * Flood in the LS River * Pier Pressure * Romance Isn't Dead * Violent Duct * Fueling the Flames * Lost My Mind * Lost MC RIP * War and Pieces * Turbine Carbine * Crank Up the Volume * Out of Harmony * Cleaning the Cat House * Wet Workers * Satellite Communications * Method in the Madness * Dirt Road * Close Action ;Heists * Series A - Bikers * Series A Funding * Pacific Standard - Bikes ;GTA V * Mr. Philips * Nervous Ron * Friends Reunited * 7 Random Events ** Chase Thieves Country 1 and 2 ** Chase Thieves City 1 and 2 ** Prisoner Lift 2 ** Snatched ** Countryside Gang Fight * Got Your Back In the News Notorious outlaw motorcycle gang The Lost have taken up residence in the Alamo Sea and are now terrorizing the impoverished desert community. Steve Petoria is on the scene. For years, the Lost motorcycle gang were involved in a non-stop war with The Angels of Death, raging across several states. Then came 2008's bloody civil war, that seemed to wipe them out. Now it appears they are back, and worse than ever. The gang is believed to be heavily involved in illegal arms dealing and the manufacture and distribution of Crystal Methamphetamine. '' The Lost MC Gallery ''The Lost and Damned WilliamGreyTLAD.png|Billy Grey: President of the Lost MC's Liberty chapter until 2008. JonathanKlebitzTLAD.png|Johnny Klebitz: Vice President of Liberty chapter until 2008, President of Liberty chapter during the year 2008, President of Blaine County chapter after 2008 and until 2013. JimFitzgerald-TLAD.png|Jim Fitzgerald: Treasurer, Liberty chapter until 2008. BrianJeremy-TLAD.jpg|Brian Jeremy: Club Secretary, Liberty chapter until 2008. TerryThorpe-TLAD.jpg|Terry Thorpe: Sergeant at Arms, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. ClaySimons-TLAD.jpg|Clay Simons: Road Captain, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. JasonMichaels-TLAD.jpg|Jason Michaels: Enforcer, Liberty chapter until 2008. AngusMartin-TLAD.jpg|Angus Martin: Member of Liberty chapter. AshleyButler-TLAD.jpg|Ashley Butler: Old Lady, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. Leila Sharpe.png|Leila Sharpe: Old Lady, Liberty chapter. DaveGrossman-TLAD.jpg|Dave Grossman: Prospect, Liberty chapter. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|Liberty chapter clubhouse in Acter. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-bar.jpg|Bar and band stage inside the Acter clubhouse. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-meetingarea.jpg|Second floor of the Acter clubhouse. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-recreationroom1.jpg|Recreation room, Acter clubhouse. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-officeroom.jpg|Office, Acter clubhouse. Gang-standoff-copy-1-.jpg|Johnny and other Lost members ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' GTA Chinatown Wars Lost MC.jpeg|The Lost MC hanging outside the Monoglobe in the mission Double Trouble. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Locations TheRange-GTAV-LostHideout.png|The Lost hideout called The Range at Stab City. LostMCeastvinewoodhideout.jpg|The Lost MC East Vinewood Hideout. LostMCvinewoodbase.jpg|The Lost MC East Vinewood Hideout. SomeLostMembers-NorthChumash-GTAV.jpg|The Lost MC members at Hookies in North Chumash. R L Hunter & Sons GTAVe Lost Flag.jpg|R L Hunter & Sons in Grapeseed Vehicles 0_0 (22).jpg|The Lost MC seat decal on the Daemon. 0_0 (23).jpg|The Lost MC members on their bikes. Hierarchy TheLostMC-GTAV-VP_JohnnyK.png|Vice President (Johnny K) TheLostMC-GTAV-SgtAtArms-Grapeseed.png|Sargent at Arms at R L Hunter & Son in Grapeseed. TheLostMC-GTAV-SgtAtArms-Senora_Way.png|Sargent at Arms on Senora Way The_Lost_MC-GTAV-Road_Captain-Clay.png|Road Captain Clay Simons The_Lost_MC-GTAV-Road_Captain-Senora_Way.png|Road Captain on Senora Way The Lost MC-GTAV-Road Captain-Archangel.png|Road Captain TheLostMC-GTAV-Secretary-SenoraWay.png|Secretary on Senora Way TheLostMC-GTAV-Secretary-Braddock_Pass.png|Secretary at Braddock Pass TheLostMC-GTAV-Prospect-Braddock_Pass.png|Prospect at Braddock Pass TheLostMC-GTAV-Prospect-SenoraWay.png|Prospect on Senora Way. General LostMCStabCity-GTAV.png|Graffiti in Stab City. TheLost-GTAV.png|The Lost in the Underbelly of Paradise. TheLostMC-GTAV.png|The Underbelly of Paradise. LostMCbikergang.jpg|The Lost MC members at East Vinewood Hideout. LostMcbikers.jpg|The Lost MC members at East Vinewood Hideout. LostMCmemberseast Vinewood.jpg|The Lost MC members at East Vinewood Hideout. Trevor&Johnny-GTA5.jpg|Trevor hugging Johnny moments before killing him. Ashley n Johnny.jpg|Ashley holding Johnny. DeadJohnny-GTAV.jpg|The Late Johnny K... TheLostDog-GTAV.jpg|A member with his dog. Lost.jpg|The Lost MC supporter (not actual patch). TheLostMC-GTAV-Los_Santos_2004_patch.png|Johnny K's jacket in 2013 - note the I rode mine - Los Santos 2004 patch in lower right corner. Trivia *It is very notable that The Lost Clubhouse resembles the Hells Angels New York Clubhouse. It has matching walls, doors and its compact design is a match. *The Lost are based on the as referenced by The Lost's bitter rivalry with the Angels of Death who are in turn based on the Hells Angels. This rivalry parallels the real-life feud between the Outlaws and the Hells Angels. More proof of this is that The Lost MC's motto, "The Almighty Forgives, The Lost Don't", is clearly based on the Outlaws MC motto, "The Almighty Forgives, Outlaws Don't." Also, there is a real life motorcycle club called "The Lost Brotherhood MC," based in Arizona, USA. *There have been five presidents of The Lost MC's Liberty chapter (the last two being Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz). *It's possible that members of The Lost are extorting or are employed by Globe Oil's offices in Berchem, Alderney, as Johnny refers to their rear parking lot as "Lost MC turf" during the mission, "Liberty City Choppers." *If the player looks at the memorial wall inside the clubhouse they can see that one of the fallen Lost members uses an Angels of Death model. *The Lost MC's favourite radio stations are Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and Liberty City Hardcore in The Lost and Damned, and Channel X in Grand Theft Auto V. *The Lost MC are implied to be a homophobic gang, as on the Lost website, a memorial for deceased member Harper (who was also a meth dealer) mentions that he "didn't sell to homos - which is rare in this world of hypocrites and sellouts". **Despite their homophobia, and the open racism of their leader Billy Grey, other members of The Lost themselves are not racist, as at least one of The Lost members (Clay Simons) is black, and another, Jim Fitzgerald is of Hispanic descent. In addition, The Lost have befriended and have working relationships with the Uptown Riders, an African-American gang. *Nearly all of the HD Universe protagonists (Niko Bellic, Luis Fernando Lopez, Huang Lee, Trevor Philips, the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist, and even Johnny Klebitz) have fought against the gang: **Niko killed several members in "No Love Lost" and "No Way on the Subway" on orders of Mikhail Faustin and Ray Boccino respectively (this resulted in the deaths of Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald). **Luis killed dozens of members in "Frosting on the Cake" after they disrupted the deal. **Huang killed a few members on orders from Lester Leroc in order to secure Lester's position as a Triad mole in The Angels of Death. **Trevor killed Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and many other members because Johnny tried to confront him about having sex with Ashley Butler, Johnny's ex-girlfriend, as well as to take control of their arms dealing business. **The GTA Online Protagonist fights The Lost MC members in numerous missions given by Trevor Philips, Gerald, and Lamar Davis, as well as in many Motorcycle Club Missions and Gang Attacks. **Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed the members under Brian's leadership in "End of Chapter" and "Bad Standing" for betraying Johnny. **The two protagonists who don't canonically kill any members of The Lost are Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton, but it's possible during certain random events. *During one of the friendly hangouts with The Lost members (Johnny, Jim, Clay and Terry), Clay suggests why the motorcycle club hasn't gone national, just like The Angels of Death, Johnny ridicules the idea, saying that they'd even build a theme park. In the end, the club went national, expanding their operation in San Andreas. *Like the FX Television show "Sons of Anarchy" the founders of the club are Vietnam War veterans. *Although they are enemies, in TBoGT, members of The Lost can be spotted outside The Angels of Death's clubhouse. *It is possible that The Lost have some sort of working relationship with the Marabunta Grande; during the multiplayer mission "Club Business," one of the tasks given mentions an arms deal "with the Salvadorans." As Marabunta Grande is a Salvadoran gang, it is possible that these were the Salvadorans mentioned. *After Johnny is killed, the remaining members of The Lost don't appear to be saddened by his death and seem to show no sympathy for him. As heard in dialogue during "Friends Reunited", The Lost distrust Johnny as a leader and seem to believe that the things Billy Grey did were lies. They also mock Johnny by calling him a meth addict. *In a random event triggered on a farm in south eastern Grand Senora Desert, just north of La Fuente Blanca in Vinewood Hills, Michael or Franklin can pick up a member of The Lost and subsequently become embroiled in a police chase. The biker will mention that in Sandy Shores, they are having problems with the Aztecas and "some crazy meth dealer" (Trevor). In addition, in Los Santos, the Vagos have been troublesome as well. Strangely, they don't have any problems with their blood rivals Angels of Death who were originally based on the west coast. The Lost biker calls them "history." *The Lost MC is first mentioned in ''GTA V'' in a Internet news article of Liberty Tree that appears after the mission Friend Request, the article mentions the civil war that happened in 2008 and that the gang is involved in arms trafficking and the production of methamphetamine in the Alamo Sea. *Sometimes when switching to Trevor he can be seen holding a The Lost MC member by his arms before throwing him off a bridge or threatening to shoot him down from a pier (player's choice). Navigation }} de:The Lost Motorcycle Club es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost pl:The Lost Brotherhood ru:Пропащие Category:Gangs Lost Brotherhood, The Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gangs in GTA V Lost Brotherhood, The Category:The Lost MC